


Héroe

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Tribute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Pequeño y humilde escrito sobre —y dedicado también a— uno de mis más grandes, más amados héroes: quizás el más especial de todos ellos. Porque Son Goku lleva la esperanza en la mirada y el amor en la sonrisa. Ninguna maravilla, pero indiscutiblemente hecho con el corazón. ¡Esto es para vos, Goku!





	Héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Akira Toriyama. Hago esto por amor, nomás.
> 
> ...
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Por más pequeñín y humilde que sea, espero le guste. :')

**| HÉROE |**

_~_ un agradecimiento _~_

* * *

**...**

* * *

 

Naranja y azul; paleta de colores que visten al Héroe. Sonrisa perpetua y gentil, ojos pacíficos y cabello de aspecto atolondrado que son sinónimo de esperanza en momentos de incertidumbre y desesperación.

Mente y corazón de infante, talento y agudeza innatos en el combate, un Dios al pelear; un corazón puro, ante todo.

A pesar de los errores, de los despistes y de lo irremediable, de él emana un calor que supera, derrite y deshace toda flaqueza. Toda duda que no obtendrá respuesta.

Perfecto, encantador, en su propia imperfección.

Héroe de ficción que trasciende a la vida real y más, aún más allá; porque, ¿si él no puede, quien podrá?

Gracias; no existen, en todo el universo, palabras que te merezcas más.

* * *

**...**

 


End file.
